Kingdom Hearts - The Girl Who Leapt Though Time
by AgentofAlcor
Summary: 35 years after the original events of Kingdom Hearts. A new enemy arises to disrupt the peace the worlds have established and now it up to Sora's and Kairi's daughter, Roxie to face this threat.


Prologue – Beginning of the End

My name is Roxie; I'm 14 years old and the daughter to Keyblade Master Sora and Keyblade Warrior Kairi. I am also a keyblade warrior and with the bravery of my friends and family l will save all worlds. Wait, maybe I should start my story the day it all began.

I was 4 years old and it was my first trip off my home world, Destiny Island, and I was both excited and nervous.

"Mommy, are we really going to another world?" Roxie asked

"Yes, we are, sweetie. We're going to take you to see an old friend of your fathers." Kairi said

"Really, I can't wait to go and meet him, I'm so excited." Roxie squalled with happiness

"If you're really that excited then let's go." Sora said

"Really daddy, right now? Wait, how are we going to get there?" Roxie asked

"Someone is going to come and get us, sweetie." Sora explained

"Who daddy?" Roxie asked

"You'll have to wait and see, sweetie." Sora said

Not a moment sooner, a dark vortex-like portal opened in front of them.

Frightened, Roxie hid behind her mother's legs. "Mommy, what is that?" Roxie whimpered

"That's a Dark Corridor, sweetie. That's how we're going to get another world." Kairi explained

"He's here a little early." Sora suddenly said

Out of the portal walked a man in a black full body coat

Walking over to Roxie and her parents, he noticed the girl trembling out of the corner of his eye, so he removed his hood and said, "Hey bro, ready to go?"

"Roxas, how have you been?"

"Pretty awesome." Roxas answered

Seeing the man was friendly, Roxie walked out from behind her mother and said, " Hello, my name is Roxie and I'm 4 years old."

Kneeling down in front of the girl, Roxas said, "Oh, I know who you are already, sweetie. It seems like you grown since I last saw you."

"Wait, you know who I am already. How?" Roxie asked

"Well I'm your dad's brother, Roxas. Why shouldn't I know about his little angel." Roxas explained

"So, you're my uncle?" Roxie asked

"Yes sweetie, Roxas is your uncle." Kairi said

Not a moment sooner, Roxie tackle hugged Roxas then wrapped her arms and legs around his chest.

"Roxie dear, you can let go him now." Sora said

"No, its fine." Roxas assured as he ran his hand through Roxie's hair

"Okay then, shouldn't we get going?" Kairi suggested

"Yeah, we should." Sora agreed

"Alright." Roxas said as he opened a dark corridor with his free hand

"Yay, let's go. Let's go." Roxie cheered

With all in agreement they all proceeded into the dark corridor. After a brief walk through the doorway they exited out of the other end of the corridor. Where they walked out into a beautiful garden, in the center was a castle shaped hedge surrounded by colorful flowers. Immediately after seeing the flowers, Roxie unwrapped herself from Roxas and was about to run through the garden when she was grabbed by her mother.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Roxie asked

"Before you run off, there are some more people I would for you to meet." Kairi explained

"Who, mommy?" Roxie asked

"My brother and sister." Kairi answered

"Your brother and sister? You mean another uncle and an aunt?" Roxie asked

"That's right, sweetie. They should be here soon." Kairi said

"Then introduce me while you wait." Said a voice behind them

Turning around, they saw a man in an unzipped crimson jacket, a blazing orange t-shirt, black pants, and flaming red hair sitting in the hedge castle.

"Axel." Roxas said

Jumping down from the castle he walked over to the group. When he was in front of Roxie, he kneeled down and said, "My name is Lea. Got it memorized, Cutiepie?"

"Your name is Lea, then why did Roxas call you Axel?" Roxie asked

"Because sweetie, Lea looks exactly like someone else we know." Kairi explained

"Oh, I think I get it now." Roxie said

"It would seem you guys are having fun without us." another voice said

Turning towards the direction of the voice, they saw a man in a blue dress shirt, black pants, and black stage shoes. Next to him stood a woman in a white mini dress coat that was blue in the stomach and chest area and white wing-tip shoes.

"Dyme. Namine. You made it." Kairi said

"Of course, we wouldn't want to miss our chance to meet your little girl, sis." Namine said

Jumping down from her mother's arms, Roxie ran towards the pair. She then asked them, "Are you two my aunt and uncle?"

"Yes we are. I'm your aunt, Namine." Namine started

"And I'm your uncle, Dyme." Dyme finished

Right after she got her answer, Roxie quickly hugged Dyme then proceeded to wrap herself around Namine's chest

"I would appear everyone has arrived." A voice behind them said

Turning yet again, they saw a man in a princely jacket, being closely followed by a dog in knight armor and a duck in a wizard robe.

Cradling Roxie, Namine followed the rest of the group as they walked towards the man. As they approach, the man said, "Welcome to Disney Castle everyone. I am Riku, Prince of the Castle. This is Donald, the King's Royal Magician and that is Goofy, the Captain of the King's Royal Knights.

"Hey Riku, you haven't changed one bit have you?" Sora said

"Sora. Kairi. It's been so long, how is my goddaughter?" Riku asked

"Goddaughter? Are you talking about me?" Roxie asked

"That's right, Riku is your godfather, sweetie." Kairi explained

"Really, my godfather is a prince. That is so amazing." Roxie squealed excitingly

"Well now, aren't you a bundle of joy." Riku said as he began rustling Roxie's hair

"She prettier than you said, Prince Riku." Goofy said

"Anyways, you guys are all a little early, King Mickey isn't back yet." Donald explained

"That's fine. We can let Roxie play in the garden while we wait." Sora said

"Okay then. I will come and get you when the king returns." Riku said as he turned to go

"Actually, there is something I need to discuss with you, Riku." Roxas said

"Wait Roxas, you're not talking about that are you?" Lea asked

"Yes, I am." Roxas said

"If you're going to discuss that then I need to go to." Lea said

"Same goes for us." Sora and Dyme said in unison

"Very well then, follow me to the library." Riku instructed

"Leaving the garden, Riku, Roxas, Sora, Lea, and Dyme proceeded to the castle library.

"As they all entered the library, Riku closed the door behind them then asked, "What did you want to discuss with me?"

"I want to know the status on Xion." Roxas stated

Upon hearing that name, Riku tensed up. With a shaky voice, he simply said, "The status with Xion remains unchanged. Her heart is still unstable and she can't live without the life-support in the capsule, but she remains in eternal sleep and wont age as long as she stays in the capsule."

"So I assume the memories Roxas and I gave you did nothing for her?" Sora asked

"I'm afraid not." Riku replied

"Isn't there anything me and Dyme can do?" Lea asked

"Unfortunately there isn't anything you can do. Chip and Dale have tried everything and I had Jiminy search through all of his journals." Riku explained

"Dang it. It's all my fault Xion is like this. She knew what would happen if she remained alive, so she chose to end it, to end her suffering." Roxas said

"It isn't your fault." Dyme said

"YES, IT IS!" Roxas yelled

Just then an enchanted broom walked in and handed Riku a sheet of paper. Examining the paper, Riku said," Well, it would appear King Mickey will return soon. So let's go get the others."

"Agreed" Dyme said

"Yeah, the further away Roxas is from that subject, the more he will calm down." Lea said

Alright then, let's get the others." Riku said as he led them out of the library, follow by Dyme, then Lea and Sora, and lastly Roxas being pushed by Lea and Sora

Walking back to the garden, they saw Roxie playing with Donald and Goofy, while Kairi and Namine talked under the shade of the hedge castle

Proceeding towards them, Riku said, "Hey ladies, the King has returned. Do you want to take Roxie to see him now?"

"Sure." Namine replied

"Roxie, sweetie. It's time to go meet the King." Kairi called out

"Okay, mommy." Roxie said as she ran towards her friends and family

What happen next happened almost too fast for me to remember. But I remember that it dramatically changed my life forever.

As Roxie ran towards her friends and family, she stopped when she saw their concerned expressions. Then she heard groaning coming from behind her, turning around she saw Riku shielding her, smoke from an attack emanating from his back.

"Riku?" Roxie gasped as she began backing away

Dropping to his knee, Riku said, "Intruders have entered the castle. Everyone prepare for battle!"

Looking towards her friends and family, Roxie watched in amazement as they summoned their weapons.

"Stormfall!" Kairi said summoning her keyblade

"Master Keeper!" Sora said summoning his Keyblade

"Oblivion! Oathkeeper!" Roxas said summoning both of his keyblades

"Abyssal Tides!" Dyme said summoning his keyblade

"Maverick Inferno!" Lea said summoning his keyblade

"Embodiment of the Heart!" Namine said summoning her staff

"Save the King!" Goofy said summoning his shield

"Save the Queen!" Donald said summoning his wand

Standing back up, Riku pulled off his prince jacket revealing his Armor of the Master, summoned both of his keyblades, and said, "That coat was a gift from the King and Queen, but now it's ruined thanks to you. Now face the power of my keyblades, Way to the Dawn and Ends of the Earth!"

Hearing the challenge in Riku's voice, the 3 intruders jumped out of nowhere and stood in front of the Kingdom Knights. Noticing they looked like nothing they had fought before, Sora said, "Who and what are you?"

"We are the Unlights, a creature born from a human whose hearts is filled with nothing but darkness and whose body is a strong vessel. When the heart becomes a Heartless and the body becomes a Nobody, instead of separating into two beings. The Heartless and Nobody will stay one powerful and destructive being." The Unlight in the middle explained

"I am Sureipu, the Unlight archer!" The Unlight on the left said

"And I am Dufuto, the Unlight swordsman!" The Unlight of the right said

"Finally, this is our leader Arufa, the Unlight emperor!" Sureipu and Dufuto said together

"Now that we are all introduced, I'll get straight to the point. We have come for the girl, give her to us." Arufa said

"If you're talking about Roxie, I'm afraid we can't do that." Roxas said

"Then we will take her by force!" Arufa stated leaping forward toward Roxie

Jumping in front of Roxie, Roxas used his twin keyblades to blocked Arufa before saying, "Namine, take Roxie somewhere safe."

"Donald! Goofy! Go with Namine and protect Roxie!" Riku instructed

"As you wish, Prince Riku." Donald acknowledged

"Alright, Prince Riku." Goofy replied

As the trio ran off with Roxie, the remaining Kingdom Knights prepared to engage their enemy.

"Ha! You're planning to fight us. Then I guess I should increase my odds." Arufa said before snapping his fingers

Not a moment later, a large number of unlights began streaming in and surrounding the warriors.

"If you think this will stop us, then you must have some screws loss in the head." Lea taunted

"We will see soon enough." Sureipu said back

"This castle will be your final resting place, warriors." Dufuto added

"Let's get them!" Sora declared

"Ha! Take them down!" Arufa commanded

ROXIE AND HER DEFENDERS

"Come on Roxie. We need to hurry and find you a safe place to hide." Namine said as she led the girl through the castle halls followed by Donald and Goofy

As they turned a corner, they heard a menacing screech. Looking down the hall, they saw a swarm of Unlights speeding towards them.

"What is that?" Donald asked

"I don't know, but I'm sure they're after Roxie. Run!" Namine said before lifting Roxie into her arms and running the opposite direction

Soon they arrived in front of a pair of enormous doors. Putting her hand on the door, a small portion of it opened next to Namine, who proceeded through followed by Donald and Goofy.

"There, we should be safe in here." Namine said closing the portion of the door

Just then they heard another screech behind them. Turning around, they saw the room was full of Unlights. Upon seeing to many Unlights, Roxie tighten her grip and hid her face in Namine's chest.

"Roxie." Namie said looking down at her niece with concern

"Don't worry, Namine." Donald said

"Yeah, let us handle them." Goofy assured

"Alright, get us to the throne." Namine instructed

"Let's go Goofy!" Donald said charging at the Unlights with wand in hand

"Let's finish this!' Goofy said charging in behind Donald

"Deep Freeze! Firaga Burst! Thundaga Shot!' Donald said as he casted his spells

"Barrier Surge! Geo Impact! Meteor Crash!" Goofy said as he performed his attacks

Soon a path to the throne was made and Namine proceeded towards it. Opening a secret panel, Namine pressed the button hidden under it. Not a moment later the platform under the throne began to move out of place, revealing a hidden staircase underneath. Namine then proceeded to carried Roxie down the staircase into a large room was a single enormous shining orb in the center.

Admiring the room with great curiosity, Roxie pointed at the orb and asked, "What is that and what is this place?

"This is the Hall of the CornerStone and that is the CornerStone." Namine explained

Putting Roxie down, Namine ran back towards the staircase.

"Aunty Namine, where are you going?" Roxie asked

"I'm going to go get Donald and Goofy. They may be strong but they won't be able to hold off the Unlights for much longer." Namine replied before running back up the staircase

After a couple of minutes, the sound of the platform above the staircase closing could be heard as Donald, Goofy, and Namine stumble down them.

"Man that was exciting." Goofy said

"Speak for yourself." Donald said

"Come on guys, we're safe now. So let's rest until the other come to get us." Namine said with a giggle

"Well, I guess you're right, but if I have to fight one more Unlight I don't think I could win." Donald said

"Yeah, if we had to fight now, we wouldn't have enough energy to win let alone survive." Goofy said

"You guys, stop talking like that. You're scaring Roxie." Namine said as she began comforting the child

Just then a loud and long spine-tingling screech rang out.

"What was that?" Namine asked as Roxie reburied her face in her aunt's chest

"I don't know, but it sounds scary." Goofy said

"Hey, don't worry you guys. We're safe if we stay in this room, right?" Donald asked

Just then the room began to shake violently and the sound of something breaking could be heard.

"I think something is trying to smash through the platform." Namine said as she held Roxie tightly

The shaking and smashing continued and got more violent when suddenly everything became silent and still. Nothing could be heard but their own breathing and Roxie's scared whimpering, then boom; a huge fist broke through the platform.

"Impossible, nothing should be able to break through that." Namine stated

Soon the fist moved to the ceiling of the room before grasping it, ripping it out, and tossing it aside.

Upon seeing the colossal beast, Goofy said, "What is that thing?"

"I AM VERMILLION! THE COMBINED FORM OF THE FLEGLINGS AND LORD ARUFA STRONGEST WARRIOR!" The colossal beast roared

"What!?" Namine gasped as she held Roxie even tighter

"How do you think they combine?" Goofy asked

"Just stop talking, none of us want to know." Donald said

"WHY ARE YOU SO SURPRIED, NOW HAND OVER THE GIRL!" The Vermillion demanded

"Never!" Donald and Goofy said in unison

"Knocksmash!" Goofy cried out as he flew like a rocket at the beast

"Fantasia!" Donald casted as explosions began to surround him before he charged at the beast

As they approached, the Vermillion simply swatted them away with his hand. Flinging both Donald and Goofy into a wall causing them to lose consciousness

"Donald! Goofy!" Namine called out

"DO NOT WORRY, I WON'T KILL THEM IF YOU JUST HAND OVER THE GIRL!" The Vermillion assured

Looking down at Roxie, Namine began to cry.

"SO WHAT DO YOU SAY?!" The Vermillion asked

"NEVER!" Namine replied as she turned towards the Vermillion

"CREATION MEMORY: SEEKER OF DARKNESS, WORLD OF CHAOS!" Namine yelled as a colossal black Heartless formed behind her before it charged towards the Vermillion

"RRRAAAHHH! HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME, WITCH! BEGONE NOW, FALLEN BLACK BROTHER!" The Vermillion roared as it pushed the World of Chaos aside with one hand and took Namine into the other

"Gah, put me down." Namine cried out as she tried to free herself form the Vermillion's hand

"WITCH OF MEMORIES, I SHOULD CRUSH YOU BETWEEN MY FINGERS!" The Vermillion declared as it began to tighten its grip

"No! Creation Memory: Superior of the In-Between, World of Nothingness!" Namine stated as a colossal white Nobody appeared in front of the Vermillion

"INSOLENT WITCH, HOW DARE YOU CREATE ANOTHER FAKE OF ONE OF MY FALLEN BROTHEREN?!" The Vermillion roared as it tighten its grip even more

Escaping from the Vermillion grip, the World of Chaos proceeded to tackle the Vermillion while the World of Nothingness bit the arm gripping Namine.

"RRRAAAHHH! INFERNAL IMPOSTERS, BEGONE!" The Vermillion roared as it tossed Namine and began fighting the colossal beasts

"ROXIE! NEVER GIVE UP!" Namine said before crashing into the ground and falling unconscious

"RRRAAAHHH! IF THIS IS THE POWER OF THE KINGDOM KNIGHTS THEN YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO DEFEAT ME, LET ALONE LORD ARUFA! YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY COULD ALREADY DEAD, GIRL!" The Vermillion roared

"Mommy. Daddy. Uncle Roxas. Uncle Dyme. Aunty Namine. Riku. Lea. Donald. Goofy. They can't be dead. Please tell me, they aren't dead. Please." Roxie mumbled to herself before falling to her knees and crying

"IT WOULD SEEMS YOU HAVE GIVEN UP, NOW THAT EVERYONE YOU CARE ABOUT IS DEAD!" The Vermillion roared as it reached out to grab Roxie

"Come on, Roxie. Didn't you hear Namine, don't give up." An encouraging male voice said

"Huh?" Roxie muttered as she stood back and started to look round

"Yeah, you little princess. Stand up and continue fighting." A feminine voice said

"That's right, I can't give up hope. No one can defeat my dad or my mom and no one going to defeat me." Roxie stated

"And as for you. We will not allow you to lay a finger on her, Lightcharge." The male voice said

Just then a golden blur slashed the Vermillion's hand before land in front of Roxie. The golden blur turned out to be two mice, one was in a battle suit with golden armor and the other was in a pink ball gown.

"Uh, who are you two?" Roxie asked

"I'm King Mickey Mouse." The armored mouse said

"And I'm Queen Minnie Mouse." The mouse in the gown said

"RRRAAAHHH! THE KING AND THE QUEEN, I WILL BE REWARDED GREATLY IF I DEFEAT YOU TWO!" The Vermillion roared

"Roxie, you have to unlock your power within yourself." Mickey instructed

"If unlock your power then you can defend yourself and those you care for." Minnie explained

"But how? How do I unlock the power inside me?" Roxie asked

"Believe. Believe in yourself and you can do anything." Minnie answered

"Hurry and unlock your power. Star Seeker and I will hold off the Vermillion until you ready." Mickey said before jumping in and attacking the Vermillion

"I want to fight. I want to protect those I care for. I want to be brave and courageous. And I want to believe." Roxie stated

Just then a light flew from the CornerStone and entered Roxie then surrounded her with blinding light.

"You've hurt my friends and family then tried to capture me. But now I have unlocked the power to fight back and now I'm going to end you." A rather mature voice said

When the light died down, it revealed a stoic young woman with long brown hair, wearing yellow t-shirt, navy shorts, a matching jacket, matching cat-eared cap, red fingerless gloves, navy and yellow stripped knee socks, and black laced boots. On each of her wrists were ominous tattoos.

"Roxie did it, she unlocked her powers." Mickey said

"INTERESTING, THE GIRL UNLOCKED HER POWERS! THIS MEANS IF I CAPTURE HER NOW, I WILL BE REWARDED EVEN MORE GREATLY!" The Vermillion roared

"If you think you can capture me, you're wrong. With this keyblade, No Name, I can control time." Roxie said

"RRRAAAHHH! OH, REALLY? LET'S SEE YOU STOP THEM AFTER I CRUSH EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!" The Vermillion roared as it sent its fist straight toward Roxie

"If you think you can harm me, you're wrong. Mark of the Keyblades: World's Keys – Defense Formation!" Roxie said as she raised her right arm as the tattoo began to glow

As the Vermillion's fist neared, all of the World's keyblade erupted form the glowing tattoo and formed a barrier around Roxie, the King, and the Queen.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT WILL STOP ME!" The Vermillion roared as its fist made contact with the barrier

Upon contact, the barrier repelled the Vermillion, making it tumble backward and fall.

Jumping onto the Vermillion's chest, Roxie said, "I told you, not to underestimate me. Now its time for you to die. Mark of the Keyblades: Warrior Keys – Attack Formation!"

Just then the World's keyblade were sucked back into the tattoo on Roxie's right arm as the tattoo on the left arm began to glow. Suddenly the five keyblades of the legendary Kingdom Knights erupted form the tattoo and form a templar sword around No Name.

"RRRAAAHHH! NO, WAIT! IF YOU HARM ME YOU WILL REGRET IT, LORD ARUFA WILL KILL YOUR FRIENDS!" The Vermillion roared

"Oh, shut up. Shining Destiny Slash!" Roxie said as she swung her giant sword at the Vermillion's head

"RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Vermillion roared as the sword made contact with its neck

"You're done!" Roxie stated as the Vermillion's head fell from its body

Just then the Vermillion's body began to blacken and burn, seeing this Roxie jumped off the beast and watched as it burned into nothingness

"You've done it princess, you won." Mickey declared

"Thank you, your majesty, but what about Namine and the other?" Roxie asked

"Don't worry about them. While you were fighting, I healed Namine, Donald, and Goofy. Though they may be sore when they wake up." Minne explained

"Thanks, your highness." Roxie thanked

"Think nothing of it, but you should get going," Minnie said

"Get going? Why?" Roxie asked

"So you can aid the other Kingdom Knights." Mickey replied

"Oh, that's right. The others are fighting Arufa, the enemy's leader. If I don't hurry, he'll kill them." Roxie said before running up the stairs

SORA AND THE OTHER KINGDOM KNIGHTS

"Hahaha. If that's all you got, you will never defeat us let alone our Lord, Arufa." Dufuto laughed

"And by my calculations, if you keep this pointless resistance you won't last 10 seconds." Sureipu taunted

"Well then, why don't we see if your math is correct?" Roxas said as he struggled to support himself with his keyblades

"If you are challenging us, then we accept. Dufuto. Sureipu. Finish Them!" Arufa commanded

"As you wish, Ma Lord." Dufuto and Sureipu acknowledged in unison

"Now, Exploding Black Slash!" Dufuto stated as his sword was engulfed in black flames

"Here we go, Fallen Arrow Storm!" Sureipu stated as her bow was engulfed purple flames

"Guys, we have to do something." Kairi said

"Like what. He's right none of us have any strength to fight, let alone survive." Lea stated

"Actually, I think I might have an idea." Riku declared

"Really?" the other knight asked

"Yeah, but for it to work everyone need to have perfect timing." Riku stated before explaining his plan

"You ready, brother?" Sureipu yelled

"Ready when you are." Dufuto laughed

"Alright then, FIRE!" Sureipu signaled as she fired a barraged of purple flaming arrows while Dufuto launched a black flaming sword slash

As their attacks approached the knights, the flame slash was stopped half way while the arrows collided with something an exploded.

"What! How did they stop our attacks?" Dufuto asked

Not a moment later, the flame slash began to shrink. Soon it got small enough to see the two people who had stop the attacks, Lea and Dyme.

"Impossible, how did they stop our attack?" Sureipu yelled

"Sister, look!" Dufuto stated as he pointed at Lea and Dyme

Looking Lea and Dyme over, they notice they were different. Lea was clad from head to toe in red and black armor with a flaming cape and chakrum shield. While Dyme was clad in blue and white armor with a large sitar and a frozen performance platform.

"Hey, what is that? What are you two?" Dufuto yelled

As Lea absorbed the rest of Dufuto's flame slash, he said," This is my Knight Drive, this form amplifies my attack power and my mastery of fire. Granting me the ability to absorb then add your flames to my own."

"And this is my Summoner Drive, this form amplifies my magical power and my mastery of water. Granting me the ability to summon water clones to stop your arrows." Dyme added

"Interesting. Sureipu. Dufuto. Capture those two for me, they may come in handy later." Arufa commanded pointing at Lea and Dyme

"As you wish, Ma Lord." Dufuto and Sureipu acknowledged in unison

"Hey, Hothead you ready?" Dyme asked Lea

"Whenever you are, Frostface." Lea replied

"Hey, if you idiots are ready then get on with it!" Kairi yelled

"She's right, we shouldn't waste anymore time. Now capture my opponent, Dancer Notes!" Dyme exclaimed as strummed his sitar with his keyblade summoning dozen on dozens of water clones that formed a dome around Sureipu before freezing

"Whatever dude. Now capture my opponent, Flame Chains!" Lea stated as his shield separated into five individual chakrums connected to his fingers by strings of flame before they were thrown around Dufuto

"Ha, do you really think this will hold us." Dufuto laughed

"Well yeah, it should hold you long enough for us to do this." Sora stated

Keeping a firm hold on their foes, Lea and Dyme jumped out of the way to reveal Riku and Roxas just as they drove their keyblades into the ground. Suddenly a colossal Nobody rose from Roxas' shadow and a colossal Heartless from Riku's.

"RAH! Guardian, Dark Impact!" Riku commanded as the colossal Heartless charged forward towards Dufuto and rammed him with an aura of darkness

"GO! Twilight Thorn, Tendrils of Darkness!" Roxas ordered as the colossal Nobody created an orb of twilight colored thorns then threw it at Sureipu, engulfing her completely

After taking the full extent of the attacks both Sureipu and Dufuto fell to their knees.

"Interesting. Who exactly are you?" Arufa asked

"We are the Kingdom Knights and we will defend this castle with our lives." The Knights said all together

"Interesting! Interesting! All so interesting!" Arufa repeated

"What's wrong with him?" Kairi asked

"I don't know and I don't care, but let's take this chance to attack." Lea stated

"Right." The other Knights agreed

"Fire Storm!" Lea exclaimed

"Tidal Song!" Dyme exclaimed

"Xros Blader!" Roxas exclaimed

"Rising Dark Star!" Riku exclaimed

"Trinity Blade!" Sora exclaimed

"Spell Weaver!" Kairi exclaimed

As the Knights' attacks made contact, Arufa roared," RRRAAAHHH, MEL FORCE!"

Suddenly the Knights were all forced back by a great force.

"Hahaha! You may have beaten both of my strongest warriors, but you can't beat me or my 5 Emperor Souls!" Arufa laughed

"Emperor Souls?" Sora asked

"When I was first formed, my soul was fused with the 5 of the 13 Hearts of Darkness. Like I said each of the 5 souls grants me a power; Mel Force the Soul of Strength, Guillotine Executioner the Soul of Destruction, Forbidden Future the Soul of Control, Phantom Offspring the Soul of Creation, and Malicious Fusion the Soul of Evolution." Arufa explained

"If you're as powerful as you say you are, then why don't you capture Roxie yourself?" Kairi asked

"Oh, that's easy. An emperor such as myself shouldn't dirty his hands with a simple task such as this." Arufa replied

"So you decide to have those two and a horde of your Unlights do it for you." Riku clarified

"Precisely, but destroying you Knights will be a task that I will enjoy greatly." Arufa stated

"Ha, do you really think we going to sit back and let you do th-ahh…" Lea said before being interrupted by the pain of trying to get up

"Hey, you. Why is it painful for us to move?" Dyme yelled at Arufa

"Haha, it looks like the side-effects of Mel Force are kicking in. So it should now be easier for me to do this. Guillotine Executioner!" Arufa exclaimed as he raised his arm up as this attack began to form and charge in his hand

"Everyone, we have to do something before he launches that attack." Kairi said

"We'd love to do something, sis, but due to the side-effects of his last attack we can't." Dyme explained

"Yes, do feel free to exchange words with each other before you all die." Arufa stated

"We've got nothing to say in front of you, you freak." Roxas yelled

"Very well then, Burn and Perish by the power of Guillotine Executioner!" Arufa roared as he launched his attack

"Mark of the Keyblades: World's Keys – Defense Formation!" A mature voice rang out

Just then all of the World's keyblade flew into the garden and formed a barrier around Sora and the other Knights, as Arufa's attack made contact it then repelled back at him.

"Ha, pathetic." Arufa stated as he caught the attack and absorbed it into his body

"Wow, that's an interesting technique you got there." The voice commented

"Ha, why don't you show yourself, child. Along with the King and Queen standing beside you." Arufa yelled

"Well, it seems there's no point in hiding now. Right, Roxie?" A different voice asked

"I guess you're right, your majesty." Roxie answered

Just then out of nowhere, a teenage Roxie, a mouse in a battle suit with golden armor, and a mouse in a pink ball gown landed in between of the Kingdom Knights and Arufa.

"Roxie?!" Sora and Kairi both asked with surprise

"King Mickey. Queen Minnie. My apologies for not being able to handle this situation ourselves." Riku said as he propped himself back up with his keyblades

"No apologies needed, Riku." Mickey ensured

"Yeah, we're here now and we're going to help." Minnie said

"So just sit back and let us handle this one." Roxie stated

"Okay sweety, but be careful. He's a strong one." Kairi said

"Mickey, you better protect my daughter." Sora said

"I will, Sora." Mickey assured

"Mom. Dad. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just stay inside my Keyblade barrio and let her majesty do her thing." Roxie explained

"Okay, sweety." Sora and Kairi acknowledged

"Alright, let's go." Mickey said as he and Roxie charged at Arufa

"Don't worry. Sora. Kairi. Roxie current form resembles that of the Legendary Keyblade Master of Time and the Legendary Keyblade Master of Antimatter." Minnie explained

"The Masters of Time and the Master of Antimatter?!" Sora asked with a slight jump

"Maybe. Now hold still, Salvation!" Minnie said as a ring of light formed around Sora before flowing into him causing him to glow before fading

"Ha. Do you really think the king along with a child could defeat me." Arufa taunted

"We'll see about that, Lightcharge!" Mickey stated as he charged at Arufa with a blade of light

In the split second that Mickey's attack was about to make contact, Arufa grabbed him by the neck and said, "Ha, did you really think that would work on me?"

"No, but it should keep you busy long enough." Mickey stated with a smirk

"For this! Mark of the Keyblades: Warrior Keys – Attack Formation, Shining Destiny Slash!" Roxie yelled as she swung her keyblade templar sword

Throwing Mickey aside, Arufa held his hand in front of him to stop Roxie's attack. Catching the templar blade, Arufa said, "Ha, you're still not strong enough to defeat me, girl!"

"Are you sure about that? Why don't you take another look at what you're holding." Mickey stated

"Huh?" Arufa muttered as he looked back down at the thing he was currently holding in his hand

Suddenly the Roxie in front of him began to dissolve before vanishing completely.

"What?! Impossible!" Arufa roared

Then zash in a split second a large slash mark appeared straight down the middle of Arufa. Look behind him, Arufa saw Roxie positioned as if she just had performed a downward slash-like attack

"RRRAAAHHH! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO GIRL, TELL ME!" Arufa roared

"Simple. I used No Name to create a temporal clone of myself then had that jump down with the king and queen. While I froze time around myself so you wouldn't notice me circling around you to perform the finishing blow when you were distracted." Roxie explained

"Hahahahahahaha! You really think you've won. Like I said before you're not strong enough to defeat me. "RRRAAAHHH!" Was all Arufa could get out before being cocooned in a dark scarlet shell

"Lord Arufa!" Sureipu and Dufuto yelled as they regain consciousness

Getting to their feet, both the Unlight warriors rushed to Arufa's scarlet shell. As both their hands touched it, all three of the Unlight warriors disappeared in a shroud of black smoke.

"Perfect, we've done it." Roxie stated she threw her keyblade into the ground then crossed her arms in a victory pose

"Roxie!" Sora and Kairi called out

Turning to her friends and family, Roxie said, "Mother. Father. Uncle Roxas. Uncle Dyme. Lea. You're all okay."

Suddenly smack, Sora slapped Roxie across the face.

"Father, what was that for?" Roxie asked as she covered her cheek

"You were told to run. Why did you return?" Sora scolded

"I was told by the king and queen to return to aid you." Roxie stated

Suddenly Roxie's teenage body began to dissolve along with the Keyblade, No Name. A smile appeared on the teenager's face as she reached into her chest and pulled out her physical body out then handed her to Kairi. Looking over to Sora, the teenager said, "I apologies for putting her in danger."

"Huh, I don't understand. What happening to you." Sora asked

"The CornerStone allowed her to temporally use her future power so she could aid you in this fight. So now protect her. Protect me until the time comes for her to fulfill our destiny." The teenage Roxie said as she faded completely

"Alright then, it's a promise." Sora said into the sky

"Mommy, I'm tired." Roxie whimpered as she began to squirm around in her mother's arms

"Okay, sweety. Let's get you home and put you down for a nap." Kairi said as she kissed Roxie on the forehead

After receiving her mother's sweet kiss, Roxie curled into a childish position and let out a cute yawn before falling asleep. Somewhere in the process her thumb found its way into her mouth.

"Hey, honey. Look Roxie fell asleep in and adorable position." Kairi said to Sora as she held out Roxie for him to see

"She looks so cute and peaceful." Sora stated with a smile

"Yes, let her sleep. She's been through a lot. You can tell her what happen later." Mickey explained

"Of course." Sora agreed

"Honey, we should get back to Destiny Island, so Roxie can rest in her bed." Kairi suggested

"Kairi's right, everyone should return to their home worlds." Minnie instructed

"But what about the castle, we should all stay to help fix it." Roxas argued

"No, the castle will be fine. Riku, Donald, Goofy, the enchanted brooms, and I will be more than enough to handle it." Mickey said before walking off

"But…" Was all Roxas could said before Lea cut him off with, "Shut it Roxas, we need to get back to Twilight Town."

"But what about Namine?"Roxas asked

"Don't worry about her, Frostface will make sure she's okay before the head back to Traverse Town. Now let's go." Lea assured before opening a Dark Corridor and dragging Roxas through it despite his struggling and argument

"I guess we should go too." Sora said

"Here I'll open a Dark Corridor for you." Dyme stated

"That won't be necessary." Riku said

"What, why?" Dyme asked

"You should conserve your strength, so that you and your sister can get home. Plus I want to see the islands on my old home world." Riku explained as he opened a Dark Corridor

"He's right, brother. You're going to need all your strength to get yourself and Namine back to Traverse Town." Kairi said

"Alright, but be safe. Okay, sis." Dyme said

"I will brother." Kairi said before proceeding through the Dark Corridor

As Sora, Riku, and Kairi walked through the corridor, Sora asked, "Hey Riku, did you really want to see the Islands again?"

"Yes, I do. I wanted to see the world we grew up in. The place where we made and shared our memories, the world where all of our adventures began." Riku explained

"We did have plenty of adventures." Sora pointed out

"And we did share plenty of memories." Kairi added

"Yeah, we were quite the team." Riku stated

Reaching the end of the corridor and arriving on Destiny Island. Kairi proceeded to take her boat back to the mainland. Once there, Kairi then carried Roxie into their house and proceeded to tuck her into bed. Sora was about to follow her when Riku stopped him and asked, "Hey Sora, why don't we have a duel like old times?"

"Aright, but let me even the odds." Sora said as activated his Ventus armor

"Okay on three." Riku stated

"One." Sora counted

"Two." Riku counted

"THREE!" They yelled together

"Master Keeper!" Sora said as he charged at Riku with his keyblade

"Way to the Dawn! Ends of the Earth!" Riku said as her charged at Sora with his keyblades

After tucking Roxie in and give the girl her favorite stuffed animal, Necho Cat, Kairi proceeded into the next room to wait for Sora and Riku to return while her little princess slept.

My life had changed that day and now everything will be different now that my new life had began.


End file.
